


RE: Love Suite

by FOUNTAINGARDENS



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Other, Slight Canon Divergence, bro I’m just gay and vibing ok, rewrite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOUNTAINGARDENS/pseuds/FOUNTAINGARDENS
Summary: A semi-rewrite and “analysis” of Kiibo’s love suite event with a few minor changes, and a continuation beyond the original event’s length.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	RE: Love Suite

**Author's Note:**

> hi for anyone who’s actually waiting on my sarazanmai fic...the next chapt. is halfway there HIIII SORRYYYYYY—otherwise if you’re here just for this, enjoy!

…

“But, Kiibo—do you really like me that much?” Asked Saihara with clear confusion in his voice as he was still trying to recover from Kiibo’s pressing request “I don’t want a relationship based on lies…”

While Saihara knew very well that what was currently happening right now wasn’t exactly real, Kiibo most likely felt otherwise making this whole process feel even more surreal. After being together in the gaudy and extravagant love suite room for quite some time, the mood that set in place slowly turned awkward. Saihara was still in disbelief that Kiibo would ever be interested in something such as love. Especially when Kiibo requested to be in a “pair bond” for learning purposes, only for it to quickly escalate to a fully committed relationship with the robot. Saihara wasn’t ready, and considering their circumstances, he just couldn’t phantom the idea of committing himself so easily to this...even if Kiibo asked so eagerly and innocently.

“T-That’s—” Kiibo paused and continued with a slight sadder tone, his embarrassment still clearly present as their eyes darted around the room “When you put it that way, I don’t know what to do. Now, I feel rather...awkward.” The robot said as they looked frustrated with themself. At this point, Saihara could definitely tell that Kiibo was really new to the concept of love, especially in a romantic sense. It left him curious, but unsure of what to do next.

Seeing as the robot still hadn’t continued, Saihara decided to call for Kiibo’s attention in hopes of breaking the awkward silence between the two. “Kiibo..?” Saihara’s tone made it clear that he was worried about Kiibo. While this was all an act of sorts, he still didn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings as they still felt so genuine to him at this point.

“Oh.” Kiibo looked back to Saihara with a sorry smile, “Sorry, I just didn’t want to hear you say...” Despite the small smile they had on their face, Kiibo hesitated for a moment before continuing, “that I didn’t love you.” At their answer, Saihara stood in place as he felt his chest beginning to tighten. No matter how many times he would repeat to himself that this was just a fantasy, Kiibo’s emotion came across as so sincere that it got a strong reaction out of the detective.

“It’s not your fault for thinking I’m dishonest and impure...I’ll apologize for that” Kiibo sighed as they continued “But, I thought you were the only person I could ask this sort of favor to. I couldn’t have asked this to anyone else...I at least want you to know that.”

“I see...” Saihara answered with a frown he didn’t anticipate to adorn during this fantasy. As much as the other apologized, Saihara couldn’t help but still feel guilty. He felt the need to apologize back to the other immediately before things got worse and even more awkward. Of all things, Saihara didn’t wish for their relationship to falter so easily “...I am truly sorry for saying something that made it sound like I doubted your feelings.”

Kiibo immediately interjected as they looked at Saihara with a troubled look. It was genuinely impressive how expressive and sincere Kiibo always acted. “I don’t blame you for feeling skeptical about all this. My approach was lacking in tack, and it’s obvious how my overzealousness has earned your scorned.”

As true as Kiibo’s words were, Saihara knew he still had to help Kiibo in some way. Despite the lackluster request, Saihara wished to aid Kiibo's desire in understanding love. Even if it was for a brief moment.

“Uhm...h-hey, I didn’t say no.” Saihara meekly said.

Surprised by the response, Kiibo stared at Shuichi in pure disbelief with his hands raising a little along with his eyebrows. “Really?”

With a smile that screamed uncertainty about what to do next, Saihara proceeded with a nod “I don’t have any plans for the future, but I know I want to help you.”

Somehow, Kiibo didn’t detect Saihara’s nervousness, and replied with a firm tone “I think...I might already be in love with you.”

“Huh.” Saihara blinked, and his mouth went agape for a moment before saying anything. “E-Excuse me?”

While the two stood a couple feet apart for the majority of their stay, Kiibo was the first to move just a little closer to Saihara. The latter took a moment to process what he had just been told, but before he could properly react, Kiibo was just a little away from Saihara. “K-Kiibo.” Flustered by how Kiibo looked up to him with eyes filled with determination, Saihara took a step away as the robot continued to explain themself.

“I think my feelings for you are increasing at an exponential rate!” Kiibo took another step forward, only for Saihara to react the same way as before, and take a step back. He was honestly baffled by the display, but somehow not displeased which struck him as odd. “Please, say more heartwarming things to me! I don't want this sensation to go away just yet!” Kiibo pleaded.

With such a heartfelt declaration, Saihara couldn’t help but blurt out his next words while he raised his hands up in defense at this predicament. “E-Even when you ask me this, it would still be embarrassing to go through with it...!” 

Kiibo then began poking their index fingers together as the robotic armor’s collar covered their mouth. Saihara noted that Kiibo’s face was beginning to flush, which he wasn’t aware was possible for them to do so. “Then, may I….uhm…”

“Yes..?” Saihara kept his eyes locked onto Kiibo’s now beet red face as he awaited for whatever Kiibo was about to say.

“Could I h-hold your hand?” Murmured Kiibo as they shut their eyes hard. If it weren’t for the fact the two were pretty close, Saihara would have not heard the other just then.

“My...hand?” Saihara repeated Kiibo’s words not only to confirm if that was indeed what Kiibo wished to do, but also as a means of processing what they had just been requested. The question was met with Kiibo eagerly nodding as his eyes were still closed tight, while Saihara held his chin in deep thought. Unlike what Kiibo may have expected, Saihara wasn’t exactly familiar with romantic endeavors and the type of love that came with it. Yet, after seeing Kiibo’s prior reactions and hearing his sincere emotions, he couldn’t possibly turn them down. That would have been truly insensitive of him to do so.

“Well, if it’s just that...surely.” Saihara huffed as he extended a hand towards the robot. When Saihara had agreed with the proposition, Kiibo finally opened their eyes and stared long at the detective’s hand. Hesitant at first, Kiibo took a moment before they would finally hold Saihara’s hand while displaying a proud smile on their face. Their expression contrasted with Saihara’s meek smile, even if…

“Uhm…” Saihara let out a small nervous chuckle, “Isn’t this a handshake, Kiibo?”

“Huh?!” Kiibo staggered as he stared down at their hands, and then back to Saihara “You’re correct, sorry. Lovers hold hands in a different manner, don’t they?”

“Haa...” As the word lovers was mentioned, Saihara’s mind thought of holding Kiibo’s hand as any couple would. When he did so, Saihara suddenly felt his face warming up ever so slightly. Yet, before he could begin questioning why he would ever think of such a fleeting thought and react in this manner, Kiibo spoke up again—bringing Shuichi back to his senses.

“I’m quite nervous. I can’t bring myself to move...so, could we stay like this for longer?” Mumbled Kiibo as they averted Saihara’s eyesight when his attention went back to the robot. “My heart… I feel very calm now.”

“Yeah… of course.” Saihara promised as he kept on shaking Kiibo’s hand. While the two kept doing so, Saihara would end up noticing how Kiibo’s hand felt so warm despite its metallic appearance and his expectations. It felt nice, and Saihara couldn't help but enjoy this moment as he looked down at their hands with a heartwarming smile. Kiibo couldn’t help but stare at the rare display.

“...My arm is getting tired, Kiibo.” Saihara interrupted with another small chuckle after some time. “We’ve also been standing this whole time, I noticed.”

“Oh! Yes, you’re right.” Even when Kiibo said so, they didn’t let go quite yet. Were they so adamant about it? And why did Saihara almost feel the same way?

“You can let go of my hand, but I’ll still be here.” Reassured Saihara as he looked straight at Kiibo with that heartwarming smile of his, one that was quite rare coming from the meek detective himself normally.

“Ah...yes.” Seemingly entranced by that smile and his reassuring words, Kiibo let go of Saihara’s hand as they let their fingertips drag gently on Saihara's palm without meaning to. Saihara blinked as he felt Kiibo’s fingers dragging and looked at his hand. When he tried studying Kiibo’s expression to gather any information behind the tender gesture, the robot was already looking away and back to nervously poking his index fingers together.

Since Kiibo was clearly not ready to speak nor look at Saihara at the moment, the boy took a moment to reacquaint himself with his surroundings. Saihara was aware he was still inside the overly extravagant love suite room, but with Kiibo’s words and peculiar—yet pleasant—hand shake, Saihara nearly had forgotten he was living in a fantasy along with his robot companion. It didn’t help that his mind was still thinking of that tender touch at the end. It felt so human to him that it almost felt out of place. He ended up wondering why Kiibo did it or if he was merely overthinking things as per usual.

With no clear answer to his own questions, Saihara made his way over the comfortable bed to sit down as his feet were starting to feel sore from standing the whole duration of their current stay. Saihara wondered when this dream would end, but it seemed like there was still some time left.

Kiibo, noticing Saihara had moved, looked over to the bed and quickly joined him to sit down next to Saihara. As they did so, Saihara bounced ever so slightly over the force Kiibo had put when resting on the bed. Yet, Saihara didn’t mind and he dismissed it with a chuckle and wave of a hand.

“So, do you believe you understand love better now?” Inquired Saihara with genuine curiosity. Whether or not this came from a place of wanting to see if Saihara had helped Kiibo with their initial wish, or deep personal interest was currently unclear. Even to himself.

“Well…” Despite Kiibo’s demeanor just moments ago, a serious expression quickly came over the robot as they began to think about Saihara’s question. Even if they were possibly in love, their willingness to learn and comprehend others and human concepts was still ever so present. Seeing this more familiar side of Kiibo brought a smile to Saihara as he waited patiently for their answer.

After a prolonged time in which the only sound audible in the room were the two carousel horses endlessly looping around the bed and Saihara’s own breathing, Kiibo finally spoke up with a small nod.

“I believe I’ve come to understand love better, but not completely. There are still some things I can’t understand.” Kiibo answered, as Saihara held his chin in reaction.

“I see. Do you mind me asking what still perturbes you?” As a detective, Saihara couldn't help but ask further questions on his current topic of interest. No matter the subject, Saihara was determined to understand whatever he came across, even if the answers that may come with it may not be as conclusive or embarrassing.

“Not at all.” Kiibo shook their head, “There are a few...but, the one which I can’t comprehend as much is why my fondness towards you rose so exponentially back at that moment.”

“Is it still growing?”

“Indeed, but now, it is at a much steadier pace and not so intensely.” Kiibo answered firmly, but with a hint of embarrassment. “My own theory is that I am now replicating a behavior in which someone calms down, and grows exhausted from being so actively emotional at once. Yet, their emotions remain in place.”

“Is that so.” Saihara answered with a nod of his own as he was coming to understand Kiibo and their thought process better. His curiosity only deepend, but as much as Saihara was eager to learn more—he knew he couldn’t ask everything here. After all, not only was this a mere fantasy, it would most likely end soon. Yet, Saihara’s mind began to wander with thoughts and questions, regardless of that fact.

“...Saihara,” Kiibo called for the detective’s attention as silence was beginning to settle in again “May I request one final thing from you?”

“Of course.” Saihara said quickly as he snapped out of his thoughts.

“Would you show me how lovers properly hold hands?” Without realizing it, Kiibo’s collar compartment had closed and Kiibo’s face was slowly flushing again. “Ah.”

“Huh? Uh? Uhm.” Somehow, that request had taken Saihara truly off guard, because he was left speechless for a prolonged period of time, which left Kiibo worried and waving his hands about to dismiss what they had just said.

“Sorry, that was probably insensitive of me to ask. After all, we aren’t a truthful pair bond, and I don’t mean to be overbearing.” Despite the sadness that his words carried, Kiibo looked at Saihara with a serious stare.

“...Yes.” Saihara said as he came around after recollecting himself with a sigh. As he spoke, he wasn’t sure why he was going along with Kiibo’s new and more intimate request “I can do so, but...I need you to know I am not an expert, in actuality.”

“You’re not?!” Kiibo’s shock contrasted Saihara’s own reaction which could be best described as awkward.

“A-Anyhow, here...uh.” Saihara cleared his throat as his hand reached for Kiibo’s closest one. Unlike their previous innocent handshake, Saihara began holding Kiibo’s hand by wrapping one hand around theirs, while his other one rested on top both of their hands. Kiibo let out a small gasp as they witnessed the whole ordeal, and Saihara once again felt that pleasant warmth from before. While Kiibo’s eyes were fixated on their hands, from the corner of their eyes, Kiibo noticed Saihara’s mouth open up, only for it to close shortly after. It seemed that as much as Saihara wanted to say something, he simply couldn’t bring himself to do so. The reason why that was the case was unknown to both himself and his companion.

Despite the lack of words, Saihara kept on going and with the same tenderness that he had felt previously with Kiibo’s unexpected gesture from earlier, Saihara momentarily let go of Kiibo’s hand in favor of interlacing their fingers together. Just like Kiibo, Saihara’s cheeks began to flush at the act. The detective wished to know if his reaction was due to how embarrassing this whole situation was, or if this demonstration held some hidden meaning to it that Saihara was subconsciously too scared to uncover. Yet, he couldn’t tell, even with his genius deducting skills and overthinking.

“Thank you, Saihara.” Kiibo murmured as they smiled shyly to themself.

“Surely.” Saihara replied in the same manner as the robot, without meaning to. Even so, he was pleased. It seemed like the same could be said to Kiibo, who was still focused on their hands—studying them intently while enjoying this tender moment together.

While Kiibo was the only one that believed everything that occurred in this room was real the whole time, Saihara would share the same sentiment only now as he stared longingly at their hands. Maybe, even if it was only in that fleeting moment, the two were a true pair bond and the idea made Saihara’s heart unintentionally skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> And then, Kiibo went 👉👈 at saihara. 
> 
> howdy, I bet by now I’m not the only one who rewrote/continued the love suites event, but since this thing has been sitting in my drive for 3 years collecting dust, I’ve decided to finish it up just for fun as a throwback with absolutely no beta’ing because we die like real men. Thanks pokay for giving me ndrv3 brainworms again even if it’s just for a hot second since 2017.
> 
> Also yeah I’m still writing K1-B0 as Kiibo and using they/them pronouns poggersssssssssss


End file.
